


Kiss Me

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: An alternate ending to the talk between Keyleth and Vax.***SPOILERS for campaign one, episodes 33-35ish***
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Kudos: 29





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write CR, and I probably won't be picking it up, but this little alternative ending was stuck in my head and I had to write it to get it out so I could get back to my usual projects.

Keyleth climbed up on the low wall surrounding the town and gently sighed to herself. She _needed_ advice. Specifically, she needed advice about Vax'ildan, which automatically ruled out going to Vax himself. She couldn’t talk with Vex, either. Even though Vex was the only other female half-elf in their group, the fact that she was Vax’s twin sister automatically made her someone Keyleth didn’t want to go to for advice about the situation. Pike had disappeared again, the magic holding her with them had finally ran out, Percy was busy with his sister, Scanlan would just tell her to sleep with Vax, and she doubted if Grog would even understand what she wanted advice about. She swung her legs and closed her eyes and thought about Vax.

Vax had told her he loved her _and_ he had kissed her while he was practically dead and delirious. Did it mean anything? Is it true that men on their deathbed tell the truth? Or was he just saying it because he thought he was going to die? And...did _she_ love him? She actually thought she might. He was one of her best friends, but surely that didn’t mean you couldn’t be in love with your best friend...right? When he spoke those words ‘ _you know I’m in love with you_ ’, she had felt as if her heart had made a loud thud and she felt all fuzzy inside. Was that what love felt like?

And what about her obligations to her clan? Would Vax be willing to stand with her? Would her father approve, or would he insist on her taking a mate of his choosing? Did she even _want_ a mate? But...if she _had_ to pick someone, of course she would pick Vax. 

Keyleth looked up when she felt the ground moving around her and felt a warm hand cover hers gently as the object of her thoughts vaulted himself up onto the wall next to her. 

“Hi,” his voice was soft. Funny how someone who could brutally murder an enemy could also be so full of softness. 

“H-hi.” Keyleth twitched her fingers and he gently wove his in between hers. She soon felt his callused fingers gently stroking her fingers and she looked at their hands and smiled. 

“Do we need to talk?” 

Keyleth continued to look at their fingers entwined. They looked....good. Vax twisted on the wall and winced slightly when a sharp rock scraped against his backside and reached his other hand up to push a strand of Keyleth’s hair behind an antler. He cupped her face gently. 

“I meant what I said, Kiki.” Keyleth blushed. Vax was the only one who she would ever let call her by a nickname. It always made her feel special as Vax only used a nickname on one other person – his sister. Even Percy usually was referred to as Percival. Keyleth leaned into his touch and brought her own hand up to cup his cheek. His cheek was rough. He hadn’t shaved in....she inwardly shuddered as she thought about how many days it had been since any of them had slept in a proper bed or had a proper bath. She wanted to push his fingers away from her scraggly and greasy hair, but as she let her own fingers find their way into his hair, she discovered that his hair was soft. Maybe hers was too. She took a deep breath. It was now or never, wasn’t it?

“I...” He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. Keyleth felt that same jolt and fuzzy feeling she had felt earlier when he had kissed her the first time. Vax pulled away slowly.

“Sorry. You were saying?” Keyleth swallowed. It was now or possibly never.

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: annaonthemoon  
> Tumblr: annaonthemoon79
> 
> ....back to TNG fic now.


End file.
